


The Better To Eat You With,My Dear

by DeviousPaleKitten



Series: Everything A Big Bad Wolf Could Want [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Anal Sex, Face Sitting, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Nogitsune, Scott is an ass man, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stiles has BJ lips, a wet Stiles is a happy Scott, before S4, some scarring, still in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousPaleKitten/pseuds/DeviousPaleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was obsessed with Stiles' ass. It was a simple as that. </p><p>Even before they got together and were still just fiends. How could he not when Stiles wouldn't hold his hips still?<br/>Stiles was Scott’s number one love of his life, no doubt.<br/>Stiles’ ass was just a close second. No doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better To Eat You With,My Dear

Scott was obsessed with Stiles' ass. It was a simple as that.   
  
Even before they got together and were still just fiends. How could he not when Stiles wouldn't hold his hips still?!   
  
Then when Scott got bit it was all he could do to not pounce on Stiles and hold his fucking pelvic bones down and growl warningly into his neck. Allison could never replicate anything close to what Stiles could sway, and her hips were never a talented, even when she was on top and riding him, it was like he couldn't get a hold if her right. And even though nothing ever happened between them, Scott still checked out Isaac's hips too when he moved, watched his ass as he walked.   
  
But no one could compare to Stiles when he was goofing off and dancing around, or if he dropped something and picked it up. It wasn't till he, Allison, and Stiles were climbing out if the rubs at Deaton's after the surrogate sacrifices did Scott see how Stiles' red pants were clinging to Stiles' ass so right and tight. Scott wanted to bite. Chew on it while running his fingers over moonlit kissed skin. The only thing keeping him from doing do was the pressing issue of the Durach and finding the parents.   
  
But when everyone was safe, information was revealed, and Jennifer and Deucalion were neutralized, Scott was scaling Stiles' roof to his window. The boy was asleep, completely wiped from the previous day/night's going, and dying for sixteen hours can really take a lot out if you. But Scott hopped in anyways, padding towards Stiles' bed, just watching his friend for a moment. Stiles was his best friend, his 'brother'. This could almost be incestuous. But then Stiles let out a sleepy sound as he rolled over, facing Scott unknowingly, right in the light if the moon, making his skin look like it was glowing. Stiles' hair was soft around his face, must have showered the blood and dirt off him, hair gel getting washed away too. Scott had actually helped Stiles style his hair when he decided to grow out his buzz cut and the length looked awkward just sitting there. He knew how soft the dark chestnut locks were between his fingers, contrasting with pale skin and liquid amber eyes. But when Scott reached out to run his fingers through it it was downy soft, and Scott couldn't stop his lips from parting softly at it.   
  
Stiles made him jump when he actually leaned into the touch, letting out a soft hum in his sleep. And Scott had to really found check Stiles' heart beat to make sure he really was still asleep. Scott gave a sigh of relief, keeping up the soft pets before he pulled away, slipping off his shoes and jacket and crawling into bed behind Stiles. They have shared beds before growing up, but this was different. He cautiously pulled an arm over Stiles' waist, keeping his hands still friend zoned.   
  
But Stiles rolled back over at the touch, nuzzling his face in Scott's shirt with a soft exhale, "Hey," He muffled thickly, and Scott again had to check his heartbeat.   
  
"Hey," Scott greeted back when he was sure Stiles was somewhat awake, trying to play it casual.   
  
"Didn't you creep into the wrong room?" Stiles asked around a yawn, thinking Scott would have been tapping at Allison's window.   
  
Scott didn't answer at first, his fingers drawing shapes in the fabric of Stiles' shirt on his back in thought. A shirt, Scott realized, was actually his. But he and Stiles pretty much shared closets since they were kids, it was hard to know a garment's true origins now a days. That thought had Scott hide a small smile in Stiles' hair, they've kinda been going about the act of dating for years and never even know it, haven't they.   
  
"No," Scott whispered finally, pressing a small kiss to Stiles' head,brushing down the hair again, "No, I picked the right one."  
  
Stiles just gave a sniffle, curling his long fingers in Scott's shirt, "'Kay." Was all he had to say about that before he settled back down again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Now that Scott could touch and kiss as much as he wanted, he didn’t hold back. Though it took them longer to actually have sex, it didn’t stop them from doing other things since they’ve basically had about12 years of foreplay anyways. Scott couldn’t keep his hands off Stiles’ as now that it was _his_  to touch, it was the first thing he grabbed when Stiles leaned in to kiss him and tease him, or if they were walking somewhere together Scott had his hand in Stiles’ back pocket. Stiles never asked about his little obsession, he just kinda smirked like he knew what he did to the wolf.

First time Scott ate Stiles out was a time neither of them could forget. Lacrosse practice had gotten rained out, and they were soaked to the bone by the time they got to Scott’s, clothes clinging to them just as they did when they had gotten out of those metal tubs. But the rain water didn’t come from pipes, it was natural and fresh, and it brought out Stiles’ natural scent of vanilla and something spicy. It was hard not to pull Stiles to him when they got to his bedroom, burying his face in the human’s neck and inhaling him, ignoring the weak protests from Stiles about wet denim chaffing skin. Scott was pleasantly surprised to smell a thin layer of his own scent over Stiles’, it made his wolf rumble happily. It ended up with Scott trying to see just how much stronger Stiles’ scent got the lower he went, then they were bare to the chilly air, and Scott had Stiles pinned to the bed. He flipped his friend over, mouth practically drooling as his next thought when he heaved Stiles up by his hips and finally plowed his tongue right where it was begging to be. It was the start a lovely relationship—his tongue and Stiles’ ass.

It didn’t take long for there to actually be bite marks on those perky pale globes, Scott sometimes lost control when he was trying to give it all he got to make Stiles fall apart. It was fun to see Stiles squirming in his seat the next day at school trying to get comfortable, Scott had to hide his proud smirk behind his books. Stiles soon got shiny little lines when the light hit the shallow scares from sharp pointed teeth, it felt like a wall of accomplishments to Scott, having Stiles marked by him where only Scott could see.

When they actually got to the ‘Tab A Goes Into Slot B’ part of sex it was something Scott would have never thought could beat having Stiles’ ass right in his face, but yet again he was surprised. Stiles was and would always be _home_ to Scott. No matter where they were, or what happens after high school and college and life happens, Scott would never be home unless he was with Stiles. And being _inside_ Stiles was like sliding right into home. The first time was soft and sweet, hot words of love and promises breathed into overheated skin, and Scott couldn’t look away from Stiles’ eyes the whole time. It was cliché to say it was beautiful—but God, was it beautiful. Then there was the ‘Oh My God I Can’t Believe We’re Still Alive’ sex; desperate touches and ripping of clothing to make sure they were still there and still had each other, and the all too lovely Full Moon fucks; where Scott road Stiles high and hard with growls, teeth and eyes, and lots of hard slaps to that gorgeous ass to watch it jiggle just right.

Stiles was Scott’s number one love of his life, no doubt.

Stiles’ ass was just a close second. No doubt.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was really hard to lay there on Stiles’ bed, listening to Stiles in the shower, and not picture every drop of water making that long, delicious trail down that boy’s body. Scott knew he had an obsession, but he was pretty sure it was evolving to one also involving a wet Stiles in every way he could get it. It was early in the morning, and Scott was still mainly asleep. Stiles wasn’t, he was still having problems staying asleep even after the Nogitsune, it was probably why he was up now and showering. Scott would bet his dirt bike that it was about blood and that shower was boiling hot. Before he would have gotten up and joined his friend, make him talk about it, but after all this shit Stiles had gone through, Scott had to change up his Stiles Handbook a little. He knew better not to breach the subject till at least Stiles had something to eat and maybe some coffee to make himself feel more like him and he didn’t feel so venerable.

So Scott just lay there, slowly getting harder dozing in and out with nice thoughts of his slippery boy friend, only really opening his eyes when he heard the door close. Speaking of his slippery boyfriend. Stiles’ hair was sticking to his forehead and still dripping, giving Scott an actually visual of droplets falling now, all the way down a lean chest till they hit the dark happy trail and bleed into the light blue towel Stiles was holding around his waist. Scott tried not to think about how thin that waist got and how Stiles’ ribs protruded a little more than usual, the Nogitsune never really slowed down to take care of Stiles’ basic needs like food that wasn’t pain, or even Stiles’ Adderall. Stiles was still such a sight for sore eyes, still so strong, it made Scott proud, even if he held Stiles a little more delicately.

It wasn’t till Scott had rolled over on his back, lazily stroking himself over the sheet still cover him as he stared at his amazingly wet boyfriend, that Stiles looked his way. The boy had given him a smile before he noticed what Scott was doing, then he rolled his eyes.

“Boys.”Stiles sighed as he pulled open a drawer for clothes.

Scott snorted, not stopping his actions, “You sound like Lydia.”

The human shrugged, tugging out boxers with little Batsymbols on them, “Maybe I finally understand where she coming from. It’s totally probably why she gave up on them and started dating Allison.”

This time it was Scott’s turn to roll his eyes and he heaved himself up, not showing any shamed what so ever for his naked and hardened state. “Lydia started dating Allison because she _loves_  her. But for some reason I can’t remember why I’m with you.” He pondered, coming up behind Stiles and wrapping his arms around him, hooking his chin over Stiles’ shoulder, pressing right up against the line of Stiles’ ass.

Stiles huffed, only marginally trying to fight Scott off, telling himself he only gave in because he was wet and cold and Scott was warmer. “I can think of a few reasons why. You’re gluing yourself to one of them right now.”

Scott’s shoulders shook with silent laughter, not arguing because Stiles wasn’t wrong. “Right, because it’s not for your golden personality or anything.”

Stiles shook his head, placing his hands over the wolf’s, “Nope.” He sang, wiggling his hips up against Scott’s, grinning brightly when the Alpha growled warningly and pulled Stiles tighter to him.

“What am I going to do with you?” Scott sighed against Stiles’ neck before nipping at it, prideful at the shiver he felt run through Stiles’ body when the boy felt the sharp pricks of Scott’s teeth.

“I can think of a few things if you got the time.”Stiles breathed, bending his back more to press his ass more against Scott.

Scott growled again, his hands moving to Stiles’ hips before pushing him against his dresser. He yanked the towel away, tossing it somewhere as if it had insulted him, which it might as well had since it was hiding the real prize. Stiles’ skin was still a little pink from the shower, it made his little ass cheeks almost glow in the dim morning light.

“Spread ‘em.”Scott demanded, smacking one of the pale globes to see it bounce so prettily.

Stiles nodded, dropping the boxers, gripping the edge of the dresser and took a wider stance, bending more to present his ass to his boyfriend. Presenting to his Alpha.

Scott gave the boy an appreciative glance up and down, not able to hold back from touching and he ran his hands across smooth skin. He started slow and soft, starting by kissing Stiles’ shoulder, dragging his lips down the knobby spine. Under Stiles’ ribs Scott took the time to leave a mark, loving the red blooming up under the paper thin skin, like watching ink spread on parchment and making such lovely wild flowers. Scott lapped at the twin dimples above the subtle cheeks, admiring the slight shimmer of the silvery teeth scars on the skin. By the time he actually fell to his knees Stiles’ legs were starting to get shaky. Scott breathed a warm laugh in the back of the boy’s thigh before he spread the cheeks with his thumbs, smiling to see the little furled bud they were hiding already winking at him. Scott lapped at it with his tongue, dragging it all the way up Stiles’ cleft before inhaling the boy’s scent. It was strongest here, Scott felt like he was drowning it sometimes.

He spread Stiles’ wider and pushed into the muscle, trying not to smile too much when he felt and heard Stiles tightening his grip and trying to bite his lip. Even though Stiles tried to keep quiet it never lasted for long, it made for awkward quickies in bathrooms harder than they should. But at least here in Stiles’ own home it fine, and Scott was actually trying to get Stiles to lose it, especially if Stiles needed it after having a nightmare and getting lost in his head. So Scott worked on him, getting the boy all nice and sloppy, humming at Stiles’ taste. Though it must have been the vibrations that made Stiles gasp and break his vow of silence, but it wasn’t enough for Scott. He pulled away and kissed his boyfriend’s hip before pulling himself back to his knees, meeting Stiles’ questing gaze by just grabbing Stiles’ hand and pulling him to the bed.

Scott fell back to the bed and tugged Stiles to him, though Stiles still looked kind of dazed and really didn’t know what was going on. “Would you relax?” Scott sighed, grabbing the boy’s hips, “Come up here.”

“I am up here. Are you trying to get me to ride you?” Stiles asked, slipping lower towards Scott’s cock.

“Something like that. But higher.”He answered, again trying to pull Stiles up more.

Stiles looked to still not know what was going on, until he did and his eyes widened. They had never tried _that_ before. “Really?”  He said, voice a little higher and looking excited.

Scott shrugged, “I’m pretty sure I’m strong enough to hold you up and make sure I don’t suffocate.”

Stiles didn’t have to argue with that, if Scott could hold him against a wall and fuck into him then Scott could hold him up as he rode the guy’s face. He crawled up till he was about level with Scott’s head, trying to figure out how to get up and, well, sit.

Scott sensed Stiles’ thought process and he lifted Stiles to his knees with his hips, “Grab the head board, it’s just like riding my cock, Sti. But I got more of your weight.”

“And how do you know much about how this works?”Stiles asked curiously, looking down at Scott as the wolf moved him over his head. Scott just gave him an obvious look and raised a brow at the boy, and Stiles did nodded and sighed, “Yeah, Allison. Okay, TMI. Don’t kill the moment.” He sighed, grabbing on to the edge of his head board.

“You asked.”Scott snorted, kissing the inside of Stiles’ thigh before lowering him down.

He could hear the sharp intake of breath Stiles had when he went right back to where he left off. It had been a while since he had done this, to regulating his breathing started out a little off, but Scott soon found his groove again. It must have paid off when he felt Stiles trying to work against him, getting into the same rocking motions he learned when he usually rode Scott. All in all, it wasn’t a bad first time, especially when Stiles started to pull at his hair to pull him closer, muttering curse words when Scott got to the right places. Usually Scott would have liked to have stroked himself while he took Stiles apart, but the boy was so hard to hang on to it took two hands.

It must have been the excitement of the new experience and the deeper angle he could get Stiles on his face, but Stile was cumming with in the first five minutes, screaming Scott’s name in what he assumed was a warning. Scott’s hold let up and Stiles fell to the side next to Scott on the bed, groaning and panting. Scott laughed breathily, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He reached down to finally get himself off when a warm, wet cavern beat him to it, only to look down to see Stiles had latched his mouth onto Scott’s cock to repay him. Less work for Scott.

Scott closed his eyes and stroked Stiles’ hair, thanking whatever higher power there was for blessing this boy with the perfect BJ lips. God, it was like Stiles was born for this. Scott actually encouraged the oral fixation with the chewing on pens and pencils, whatever Stiles could get in his mouth for this. It was so worth it. Scott gripped Stiles’ hair tighter when he came, keeping his eyes open long enough to watch that long neck swallow him all down. He then pulled his boyfriend up for a sloppy kiss, tasting each other and themselves. Man, Scott loved this boy. Loved _his_  boy.

Stiles sighed into the kiss before pulling away, dropping his head to Scott’s shoulder as he caught his breath. “We are _so_  doing that again.”He said, sounding happily sated and content.

It did wonders to the lead heavily guilt Scott carried on him to hear how happy he had made his boyfriend. It didn’t take much, just a lot of affection and love, and Scott had no limit to how much he could give the boy right here in his arms. “Give me a few minutes and we can go again.”

“Really?”Stiles asked, tilting his head up to kiss at Scott’s jaw while the wolf’s chest just rumbled in a purr. “You and my ass, man.”He sighed, though not really throwing a fit about it.

“It’s what big bad wolves do with all their big teeth.”Scott shrugged.

“Oh my God, if you’re about to make a Little Red Riding Hood pun I will disown you.”Stiles threatened.

Scott rolled his eyes before rolling over on Stiles, pinning him to the bed, “You’re so much cuter with your mouth full.”He stated before claiming Stiles’ mouth for his own, effectively shutting the boy up

Everything a big bad wolf could ever want right here.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Follow me on Tumblr at [devious-pale-kitten](http://devious-pale-kitten.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut out side of RP,yay~
> 
> I plan on doing a Stiles companion piece to this,so thats why its listed as a series.


End file.
